Ice Cream
by xKusOikiwi
Summary: A Akaashi no le gustaban los dulces. Sin embargo, había uno en especial que le brindaba aquello que tanto necesitaba. Drabble.


El sonido de la goma golpeteando contra el suelo, contra las palmas, contra las paredes, rellena el gimnasio. Da el cuarto pase desde que empezó la actividad de práctica y, aunque va más centrado que los anteriores, la pelota sigue quedando fuera del alcance del rematador de turno.

Se frustra, pero lo reprime. Lo vuelve a intentar, falla.

Una vez más, busca levantar la pelota y ésta resulta mucho mejor que cualquiera de las otras. Al menos, el rematador ahora puede tocarla con la punta de los dedos.

La próxima colocación es la buena, la que logra una buena coordinación con la persona que lo golpea con buena puntería.

Lo malo es que era la persona más lenta del grupo.

La práctica previa a un simple juego entre ellos mismos prosigue igual. Akaashi sigue fallando algún que otro levantamiento, pero nada que llame demasiado la atención de los entrenadores. Se ha vuelto habitual que los primeros días de la semana tenga esa mala racha.

La actividad concluye. Como capitán, Keiji debería dedicar unas palabras acordes a lo que el entrenador propone pero únicamente suelta un "Sigan esforzándose" tan vacío como las pelotas con las que juegan.

Nunca fue bueno para hablar o relacionarse con la gente. No porque no le interese ni mucho menos; Akaashi tiene problemas para demostrar confianza. Nunca fue de tener muchas amistades, por lo que desconoce como comunicarse despreocupadamente, alejado del léxico floreado que le brindó la aparatosa crianza que recibió. Agreguenle que su fisonomía no es la más expresiva de todas. ¡La gente con todo motivo pensaría que él no tiene interés en hacer amistades!

Sólo pudo hacerlo con una persona, aquella que ya no está a su lado.

Intenta, sin embargo, que el fracaso de los lunes no le afecten demasiado. Justamente porque es lunes, aquel día difícil en su rutina.

Keiji recorre las calles restantes a cierto local que, hasta hace unos meses, solía visitar en compañía.

Aquella tienda de dulces que siempre le había parecido demasiado llamativa, excesivamente ruidosa. Los niños gritaban emocionados por los juegos que el local poseía y la música siempre estaba alta. Siempre había gritos, risas, locuras.

Sin embargo, desde que sentía aquella soledad que oprimía su pecho, aquel lugar daba espacio a la calidez que necesitaba.

A Akaashi en realidad nunca le habían gustado los dulces. Su padre se los permitía, pero no le encontraban gran sentido.

A pesar de esto, había uno en especial que siempre lograba hacerle sonreír.

Había asistido tan seguido que los trabajadores del local sólo sonreían y preguntaban un amable "¿Lo mismo de siempre?" que el pelinegro respondía asintiendo con la cabeza. En cuestión de minutos, tenía en su mano un cono de la crema helada más deliciosa y mágica que conocía, decorado especialmente.

Porque al verla, recordaba como aquella persona le había hecho prometer que, cuando se sintiera sólo, pidiera ese sabor. Le pareció tonto, aunque cobró fuerza cuando el último beso que él le dio tras la graduación traía ese gusto tan simple pero agradable envuelto en los labios.

Con una sutil sonrisa, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y se apresuró a teclear un rápido mensaje. Simple, conciso.

"Espero que esté esforzándose, Bokuto-san"

Antes de que acabara haciéndose agua, se apresuró a comer de su particular helado granizado decorado como un buhito que tanto le recordaba al antiguo capitán. Mientras lo hacía, veía las fotos que el mayor le obligaba a tomar durante el fin de semana, cuando Bokuto estaba libre y Akaashi iba a visitarlo.

Cada lunes, cuando la rutina volvía a ser aburrida, se desanimaba y todo le salía mal. Pero aquel helado granizado le recordaba el cabello de Bokuto; el ruido del lugar le recordaba a su escándalo.

 _Entonces su ánimo se recuperaba, porque le motivaba pensar que estaba más cerca de volverlo a ver_.

 **-x-**

 **EXTRA**

-BROOOOOoooOoOOOOOoOO -Gritoneaba emocionado el de cabello bicolor, saltando encima del banco que había en los casilleros.

-¿Qué pasa, Bro? - Preguntaba un Kuroo que bien conocía la respuesta. Bokuto sólo se alteraba de ese modo por una persona.

-AKAAASHI ME MANDÓ UN MENSAJE, BRO. ¡ME ESCRIBIÓ! ¡ME EXTRAÑAAAA! -Preso de la emoción, Bokuto corrió hacia el pobre desdichado que tenía en frente y estaba a medio cambiar.

-¡CHICO KAWAII, CHICO KAWAII! AKAAASHI ME ESCRIBIÓ. ME AMA ¿O NO? ¡CHICO KAWAAAIII! -Sacudía de un costado al otro a quien antiguamente había sido capitán de Aoba Jousai, sin tener piedad ante el estado casi moribundo que cargaba por haber estado estudiando todo el fin de semana.

El día siguió con Bokuto atravesando el campus a los gritos, emocionado por el suceso y contándole a todos sobre cómo su novio le envió un mensaje de aliento.

Cosa habitual de todos los lunes.

 ** _HOLA. No acostumbro a escribir esta pareja, de hecho es mi primera vez(?) escribiendo un BokuAka genuino. Es que vamos, el helado granizado es la cosa más parecida al cabello de Bokuto. Ustedes saben que si(?)._** ** _Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que no se me haya atravesado algún error horrendo._** ** _POR OTRO LADO quería pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado mi otro fanfic. Fueron épocas difíciles pero prometo continuar muy pronto. ¡Tengo cosas nuevas para subir pero aún están en período de corrección!_** ** _¡Besitos con brillitos!_** ** _Kiwi~_**


End file.
